When the Reapers Call
by Xure
Summary: La muerte de una pareja de criminales de cuello blanco cambiará los planes de Light y evitará la muerte del asesino serial de Los Angeles, cuando un grupo de personas decidan reclamar venganza por lo que KIRA ha hecho. AU & OCs.
1. Unleashed I

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata; Beyond Birthday pertenece a NisiOisiN, a diferencia de los OCs, mis delirios y la trama que difiere de la historia original.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo y el FF en general contiene spoilers de la novela Another Note, es recomendable el leerla con anterioridad para mejor comprensión de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: Unleashed. Parte I<strong>

El sueño le era necesario, sin embargo no parecía suavizar el tedio que le producía… Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y media desde que había despertado, no tenía ni la más ínfima intención de continuar descansando, pero tampoco pretendía levantarse y enfrentar la realidad una vez más; la rutina era la misma todos los días, tratar de sobrellevar la situación, fingiendo estabilidad emocional, cuando sabía que poco tardaría para que su acto se desmoronase frente a los demás.

Una atosigada joven de cabello oscuro caminó hasta el baño, contempló su rostro unos segundos con aquel extraño tono rojizo, que era imperceptible para cualquier humano. Su nombre aparecía dibujado sobre su cabeza; intentase las veces que quisiera, su tiempo de vida permanecería oculto… La chica suspiró hastiosamente, para limitarse a lavar su rostro; sabía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido y que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para actuar prudentemente, el reloj marcaba los segundos con rapidez, no había forma de detener el tiempo.

—Joder… —musitó en un perfecto japonés, que no había utilizado desde que llegó a Moscú, el tiempo parecía escurrírsele entre las manos, ya hace tres días que habían irrumpido en la prisión de máxima seguridad, todavía podía escuchar el espectral alarido de las sirenas y los reos al quemarse vivos… las escenas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, de nuevo sentía la presión de la mascara de gas que había cubierto su rostro aquel día, aunque le bastaba con abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no era real, que sólo era un registro mental, que había permanecido presente por los tres días anteriores. Miró el calendario en su móvil: _21/01/2004_. El ambiente era pesado y la joven tenía mucho por hacer, o por lo menos sí quería consumar aquello que los humanos llaman _venganza_. Miró en dirección de una pila de revistas y atisbó una "libreta" de color negro, pronto tendría que volver a utilizarla, la simple idea le molestaba, pero sabía que con el tiempo se "acostumbraría", estaba segura de ello, los humanos eran simples, todo dejaba de afectarles cuando se acostumbraban a ver o experimentar algo en diversas ocasiones y ella sabía, que no era la excepción a la regla.

La chica contempló por una última vez el cuaderno antes de salir de aquel baño, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. La ambición de cualquiera podría surgir tras la aparición del arma definitiva, el cuaderno de un _Dios __de __la __muerte_, no había arma más sutil y perfecta que aquella y ella lo sabía, lo había experimentado en carne propia, sólo bastaba de un leve giro de muñeca y una imagen mental del condenado, era simple y rápido, sin embargo, la responsabilidad que esto acarreaba era severa, su mente y cuerpo flaqueaban ante el juicio, cada nombre que anotaba, era una vida que arrebataba. Imágenes de un pasado lejano asomaron por la mente de la dueña del cuaderno, sintió como el miedo se infiltró por cada uno de sus poros, sabía que no era muy difícil el compartir el destino de aquellos que ella misma había sentenciado.

Repentinamente las blanquecinas paredes de la habitación parecieron encogerse y asfixiarle, posó sus ojos sobre aquellos muebles antiguos y notó como todo le parecía desconocido de golpe, después de todo, ese no era su verdadero "hogar". La chica se topó con la frialdad del pequeño sofá en un rincón de su lugar de hospedaje, el estrés comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, su histeria parecía ir en aumento y el resto parecía hacer caso omiso al pasado.

— ¡Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo soportan? —gritó a la nada con un extraño deje de desequilibrio mental, se negaba a comer, a hablar al respecto y a aceptar que ahora no era más que una miserable asesina, alguien como _Kira_… Sacudió la idea de su mente, este no era el momento para arrepentirse y menos para sentir lastima por sí misma, por el contrario, era hora de comenzar a movilizarse y poner en marcha el resultado de noches en vela, discusiones y planificación de varios meses, ahora era _su_ turno de reclamar venganza, pero para ello necesitaría ayuda de alguien que conociera mejor los secretos del cuaderno, alguien como el asesino serial de Los Ángeles, _Beyond __Birthday_.

Como siempre, la chica tomó su tiempo para prepararse, en teoría Beyond no iría a ningún lado, así que no había razón para apresurarse.

Un vago vistazo al espejo de cuerpo completo le hizo recordar las escasas conversaciones que había sostenido con el dueño original del cuaderno; todo parecía ir en su contra, esos eran recuerdos que tampoco deseaba revivir… La chica se apresuró a adentrarse en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que su habitación estuviese cerrada, pese a que no le importase del todo el cuaderno, no se iba a arriesgar completamente.

—Birthday, open the door! —espetó la muchacha, antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, detestaba esa sensación de pavor que le producía el acercarse a esa habitación, le recordaba al instinto animal, al instinto de supervivencia que se encargaba de avisarle a la presa que estaba por ser cazada—. Open the freaking door! —volvió a pronunciar, mientras alzó su puño sobre la madera, como aborrecía el tener que esperar a que B se dignase a abrirle la puerta. La de cabello oscuro fue a gritar otra vez, cuando la puerta se abrió por sí misma, dejándola entrar en lo que ella denominaba como una "zona de peligro".

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sé que tengo bastante tiempo sin actualizar las otras historias, pero jhoker y yo las hemos decidido dejarlas en hiatus (Puede que sea temporal o incluso permanente). En contraste esta historia corre por mi propia cuenta, así que espero y la disfruten~ Cualquier crítica constructiva, consejo o comentario es bienvenido :'3

**PD: **Para comodidad de los lectores colocaré la traducción de los diálogos acá ^^-

***** ¡Birthday, abre la puerta!

***** ¡Abre la maldita puerta!


	2. Unleashed II

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata; Beyond Birthday pertenece a NisiOisiN, a diferencia de los OCs, mis delirios y la trama que difiere de la historia original.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo y el FF en general contiene spoilers de la novela Another Note, es recomendable el leerla con anterioridad para mejor comprensión de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: Unleashed. Parte II<strong>

La penumbra cubría la habitación hasta sus más recónditas esquinas, mientras que las cortinas negras filtraban la escasa luz que la estación ofrecía tras aquellas sólidas murallas de cristal, pero aquella raquítica figura cubierta de quemaduras y de una sustancia roja no permitiría que la luz solar se escabullese en aquel lugar. La chica mostró una expresión en blanco sobre su descolorido rostro, el ver la escena le perturbó notoriamente; la mórbida y analítica mirada del criminal pareció tomar en cuenta cada una de las reacciones de su espectadora, que por un instante fue como un libro abierto para aquel ser esquelético que permanecía encorvado y acuclillado sobre un elegante mueble importado.

—We finally meet, Irina-san —pronunció la deformada figura, con una leve curvatura en la comisura de sus labios, en lo que uno de sus finos dedos dejaba caer la sustancia semi-gelatinosa sobre el tarro del cual había provenido… A los ojos de la chica, la imagen era simplemente grotesca, no por la fealdad de aquel ser, sino por el deje bizarro que sus acciones desprendían, verle comer un simple alimento —que a ojos de muchos sería un suculento y dulce manjar—, resultaba enfermizo, la chica no hacía otra cosa más que remplazar mentalmente el alimento por fluidos vitales. Un fuerte retortijón golpeó el estomago de la joven, que amenazaba con regresar el escaso alimento que había consumido la noche anterior, ella no conseguía recordar el haber sentido tanto pavor por alguien.

La chica pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre, su rostro regresó a la mueca cuerda que solía mostrar, aunque el tic nervioso sobre uno de sus párpados delataba su verdadera condición mental. Ante los ojos del asesino serial, ella no parecía la misma persona que hace tres días le liberó de aquella prisión de máxima seguridad, la figura de la joven no era más que un manojo de nervios y un caparazón vacío, sin embargo, la duda surgía y contrastaba con la imagen frente al hombre… ¿Por qué un caparazón vacío tendría intenciones de liberarle? Teniendo en cuenta que Beyond Birthday no sostenía ningún tipo de relación con un individuo como lo era "Irina", no encontraba el por qué a esa acción, aquel hombre cubierto de cicatrices le miró y esperó con indiferencia, deseaba una respuesta a aquella duda que se había hecho presente.

—I am aware that you do posses "the eyes." However, you do not own a _Death_ _Note_… —Irina tomó asiento sobre uno de los sillones, mientras parecía tratar de calmarse al hablar. El primer término resultó familiar para la figura teñida de rojo artificial, pero… ¿Qué era lo segundo que la joven había nombrado, es que acaso existían otras habilidades además de los ojos?

Irina tomó unos segundos para tratar de descifrar la expresión del mayor. A decir verdad, sus planes se habían complicado desde que leyó en la base de datos de la policía, que Beyond no cargaba nada consigo al momento de ser arrestado; la posibilidad de que su cuaderno fuese quemado en el momento en que intentó suicidarse fue descartada, ya que no había manera de que conservase los ojos sin un cuaderno y la expresión del asesino le podría llevar a dos conclusiones: su cuaderno había permanecido oculto todo este tiempo y estaba fingiendo no saber al respecto… O simplemente obtuvo los ojos por _otros_ medios… El dueño original de su cuaderno nunca mencionó que esto fuese posible, sin embargo, tampoco dijo lo contrario.

—I certainly don't… —articuló el hombre con una expresión seria y funesta, la falta de conocimientos nunca era una ventaja y Beyond estaba más que consciente de ello. La extraña figura esperó a que la joven mencionase algo más, pero esta simplemente permaneció callada, su lenguaje corporal tampoco era muy comunicativo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente para la muchacha, en lo que el de orbes oscuras parecía perder su vista sobre la cabeza de esta, mientras se llevaba uno de sus pulgares hasta la comisura de los labios. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Beyond estaría usando los ojos y que aunque ella no pudiese comprobarlo, aunque el leve cambio de expresiones faciales del criminal lo hizo más notorio, puesto a que: Irina no tenía una fecha de muerte. La seriedad que se forjó sobre la tez de la criatura cadavérica le hizo entender a la joven que ahora tenía su atención. —What is it that _you _want_,_ _Irina-san_…? —cuestionó finalmente; la nombrada pareció tener la necesidad de respirar profundo ante la repentina pregunta del hombre frente a ella —, What do you _need_ me _for_? —. Todos los músculos de la chica parecieron endurecerse con la segunda pregunta; las interrogantes eran simples, las respuestas aún más, pero al parecer su cuerpo le indicaba lo contrario, de nuevo había vuelto a aparecer aquel nudo dentro de su garganta, junto con aquel dolor proveniente de sus entrañas, el miedo le carcomía y ella lo sabía. La de cabello oscuro tuvo que repetirse internamente por qué estaba ahí, por qué había llegado tan lejos, por qué había puesto en riesgo su vida y la de los demás, de nuevo, la respuesta era simple: _justicia._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me motivaron a continuar la historia ^^-

Por otro lado, lamento la demora, pero no estaba segura de cómo continuar el capítulo y aunque no estoy totalmente convencida del resultado final… Espero que sea de su agrado x'3

_*** **_Finalmente nos conocemos, Irina-san

_*** **_Estoy al tanto de que posees "los ojos", sin embargo no tienes una _Death Note_

__*****_ _Ciertamente no

__*****_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Irina-san_?

___*****__ _¿Para qué me _necesitas_?


	3. Uncovered

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata; Beyond Birthday pertenece a NisiOisiN, a diferencia de los OCs, mis delirios y la trama que difiere de la historia original.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo y el FF en general contiene spoilers de la novela Another Note, es recomendable el leerla con anterioridad para mejor comprensión de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2: Uncovered<strong>

Los diferentes matices de Moscú apenas y comenzaban a mostrarse en el sin fin de luces de colores de los anuncios, escaparates y faroles de las frías calles; la vida nocturna lo era todo, su fama mundial era prueba de ello. El llamado vespertino de los suburbios se hacía cada vez más fuerte y constante, incluso, maquillaba a la perfección la realidad global, su potente arsenal era vago, pero efectivo: centros de entretenimiento, establecimientos de comida de todo tipo y no _menos importante_ bares y clubes en donde aquellos que se encontraban en el poder derrochaban sus fortunas. Eso y mucho más era Moscú… Un sitio inolvidable con un ritmo de vida atareado y cubierto de _secretos._

Sin duda alguna los pasos de cualquiera se volvían sordos dentro de la muchedumbre de personas, claramente la vida nocturna de Moscú tenía _mucho_ que ofrecer a los extranjeros como Irina. Los distractores más comunes parecían atraer levemente su atención, después de todo eso era lo que ella buscaba: un medio de escape. Era casi inverosímil como los eventos de los últimos días se habían desencadenado uno tras otro y ella nada podía hacer, simplemente le quedaba esperar a que todo estuviera listo, no había lugar alguno para posibles errores, a menos que estuviese dispuesta a pagar con su vida… Ella más que nadie había visto a los de su alrededor caer a causa de errores mínimos, errores que guiaron a KIRA al poder y que sólo le facilitaron su "trabajo" como verdugo.

Irina regresó su cansada vista hasta el automóvil frente a ella, debía de regresar al hotel y ajustar detalles con Oleksandr y el resto. Parecía mentira para aquella chica, que hace un par de días había llegado a un acuerdo con el asesino serial, tenían un trato, eso le garantizaría muchas cosas, el precio a pagar: declararle la guerra al mejor detective del mundo y rivalizar con la némesis del mismo, KIRA.

La joven miró con cuidado a su alrededor, extrañaría Moscú, pero sabía que debería de partir tarde o temprano, también sabía que el estado nómada solía proporcionar más seguridad de lo que la mayoría pudiese imaginar… Pero este no era un "adiós" a Rusia —o eso esperaba ella—, era simplemente un "hasta luego". Irina se repitió a si misma como muchas veces, que debía de aferrarse a lo que todos los humanos lo hacían: a la esperanza. Incontables mitos e historia estaban basadas en ello, el ser humano siempre fue capaz de realizar cosas inconcebibles para las mentes comunes, aunque a los ojos de Irina, aquella "fe" que todos tenían, no era más que un producto del autoconvencimiento o incluso del autocondicionamiento.

La muchacha respiró hondo y emprendió su marcha hasta el vehículo, recordando que Oleksandr había sugerido que regresasen a Japón, eso tendría algunas ventajas, todos los medios de comunicación bombardeaban a la gente con el hecho de que KIRA se encontraba ahí y que juzgaba a todos férreamente. La chica cerró la puerta de un azote ante la idea de que KIRA pudiese tener siquiera un seguidor, no había nada de bueno en asesinar masas con la mera excusa de "limpiar" la sociedad, para la de cabello oscuro KIRA no era más que un megalómano con tendencias psicópatas, que había decidido sublimar ese "yo" podrido con el uso del cuaderno. Aunque todos proclamasen que KIRA era justicia, ella lo negaría hasta su muerte, ella había apreciado desde la primera fila como innumerables familias habían sido despedazadas por la mano "divina" de KIRA, ¿es que acaso eso no era considerado algo malo? Todos le nombraban cosas distintas, entre ellas: Justicia, Venganza, Dios. La chica rió por lo bajo ante la última palabra y se preguntó cómo podían estar tan ciegos y creerse sus propias mentiras… En definitiva _el mundo se estaba pudriendo_.

El recorrido fue breve, pero agotador, ya que ella no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que se había obsesionado con destruir a KIRA, sin embargo el miedo a ser golpeada contra la realidad le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

La muchacha bajó del automóvil y se dirigió hasta la recepción del lujoso hotel en donde pediría su llave correspondiente, luego de caminar hasta el ascensor se vería encajonada con rostros extraños que le revelarían sus nombres y fechas de muerte, ella no sabría si era buenas o malas personas, si tendrían una familia o amigos, pero ahí estarían de nuevo aquellas letras flotando junto con sus fechas de muerte, a la joven no dejaba de impresionarle la fragilidad del ser humano.

Las orbes rojizas de Irina regresaron a la normalidad, mientras esta caminaba por el desolado pasillo que le conduciría hasta Oleksandr, él siempre era el que se hacía cargo de todo, para Irina, él siempre fue una buena persona, sin embargo lo que ella pensase podría ser algo muy cuestionable, los humanos nunca eran enteramente malos, ni mucho menos buenos, para que una cosa existiera la otra también debía de estar materializada, cada individuo tenía pros y contras, los contras de Oleksandr: como muchas otras personas de ese medio, era un criminal de cuello blanco; uno con un sinfín de delitos que no llegarían siquiera a tocar su pulcro historial; alguien hipócrita frente al mundo exterior; alguien que sólo velaba por sus propios intereses y los de los suyos; pero más significativo que cualquier cosa, Oleksandr era _humano_.

Detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, una amable mirada celeste y un casi platinado cabello por el paso de los años, que sólo llegaban a compararse con las líneas marcadas por el tiempo, su nombre: Oleksandr Markov.

—Bienvenida, Irishka.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que tods hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que el año nuevo les brinde buenas oportunidades y más! ^^-

En vista de que la conversación en este capítulo sólo se da en ruso, he decidido dejar algunos datos que puede que sean de su interes x3

* Oleksandr es una de las versiones rusas de Alexander, la cual es pronunciada de la siguiente manera: Aliexander.

* Irina es la versión rusa de Irene, en cuanto a la pronunciación, me parece que no hay nada relevante que pueda mencionar...

* Irishka es uno de los tantos diminutivos o versiones cortas de Irina; a lo largo de la historia se verá más de uno, ya que los rusos suelen emplearlos más que los nombres reales de las personas. Irishka también denota la cercanía del hablante y la persona con dicho nombre, al ser de uso común entre parientes y amigos cercanos.


	4. Unmerciful

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata; Beyond Birthday pertenece a NisiOisiN, a diferencia de los OCs, mis delirios y la trama que difiere de la historia original.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo y el FF en general contiene spoilers de la novela Another Note, es recomendable el leerla con anterioridad para mejor comprensión de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3: Unmerciful<strong>

Todos gustan de los cuentos de hadas, tal vez esa sea la verdadera razón del por qué pasan de generación en generación, sea la versión que sea —independientemente de si ha sido modificada o no, con el pretexto de dirigirla a otra clase de público—, los cuentos de hadas siguen y seguirán presentes en el folklore y cultura de distintos pueblos. Las supersticiones tan conocidas y variadas acorde a su país de origen también dejan su huella en la historia, al igual que los iconos que les preceden; entre la cultura japonesa se encuentran los _shinigami_ —también conocidos como dioses de la muerte—, que son caracterizados por mantener el orden natural o —en dados casos— innatural de las existencias humanas, ellos, quienes han estado al mando de poner un fin al ciclo de la vida, nunca imaginaron poder ser remplazados por sus presas, la sola idea se definía a si misma como: aberrante.

Desde que la joven de cabello oscuro tenía uso de razón, siempre pensó que había un ser divino allá arriba que se encargaba de mantener las cosas en orden, de limitar determinadas acciones por parte de los humanos, pero claro, siempre habría más de uno que decidiría oponerse a las leyes de la lógica, pero nunca al extremo en el que KIRA consiguió hacerlo. La sola idea abrumaba las jóvenes mentes de aquellos pertenecientes a las nuevas generaciones, mientras que atormentaba a los veteranos de las precedentes...

— ¿Está decidido, no les parece? Japón será donde nos estableceremos a partir de ahora —. Concretó la áspera voz de Oleksandr, más como una decisión final, que como una pregunta. Los ojos del hablante se posaron sobre todos los ocupantes de aquella amplia habitación de hotel. Los más jóvenes simplemente asentaron con la cabeza no muy seguros de la decisión, Oleksandr sabía que no cuestionarían nada que él decretase, su edad, experiencia y _existencia_ eran prueba de sus capacidades —capacidades que le habían permitido sobrevivir al exterminio de KIRA—, en definitiva esas habilidades que tanto poseía le atribuyeron su estatus a lo largo de los años, todos confiaban en él, lo padres de Irina lo hicieron ciegamente y gracias a ello la joven obtuvo de regreso todos sus bienes, que por herencia le correspondían, pero todavía más importante que lo material, Oleksandr le había brindado protección, que ningún desconocido jamás hubiera podido ser capaz de siquiera ofrecerle. Por ello, Markov fue conocido como la mano derecha de Sergey Uvarov y su esposa, ambos habían decidido confiarle lo más preciado para ellos: Irina.

En teoría los mayores siempre tenían libre albedrío, pero en la práctica la realidad era otra, ellos optaban por lo seguro, aunque no fuera la opción más deseada para ellos… —Sergeyevna nos proporcionará una ventaja en ese país —, continuó el hombre de cabello platinado, en lo que rostros de desacuerdo comenzaban a avistarse furtivamente, claramente los más jóvenes eran inexpertos, sin mencionar que eran más propensos a actuar por sus cuenta sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Para la muchacha en cuestión no fue una sorpresa la reacción de sus "altos rangos", la tabla de jerarquía siempre sostenía a los más jóvenes hasta el fondo, ella no era la única subestimada, todos los de su edad pasaban por ello, inclusive los mayores en su época lo hicieron, era el sistema por el cual se regían.

—En todo caso, Sergeyevna no es la única con la ventaja de estar familiarizada con el lugar, mis hijos también tienen una noción del país en cuestión —expuso el hombre con un tono seguro que le caracterizaba, junto con aquella mueca de orgullo que siempre solía mostrar cada vez que se refería a su familia—. Dmitri y Yelena serán de gran ayuda —les aseguró tranquilamente—. Además, ellos no son nuestro único as bajo la manga —, espetó con gracia triunfante, pero como no tenerla, sí Beyond había aceptado deliberadamente el colaborar a su "causa"—. Beyond Birthday —hizo una leve pausa—, ¡está de nuestra parte! —enfatizó en el nombre con un pronunciado acento de su lengua nativa, haciendo un innecesario resalte en el sonido de la "r". Los presentes dejaron su rostro en blanco ante la confusión, la mayoría no tenían ni idea de quién era el _mencionado_ ¿o era una ella?

Oleksandr frunció el ceño al notar que no obtuvo la reacción esperada, aunque no era exactamente una sorpresa, la serie de asesinatos de los muñecos de paja no era precisamente famosa en Rusia, a decir verdad sólo la parte Sur de los Estados Unidos se escandalizó ante tal delito, ya que la noticia no trascendió las barreras nacionales… Irina simplemente notó su caso por simple… casualidad, la muchacha había ido de vacaciones al lugar, vio la noticia en un canal local de California, aunque en aquel entonces no le tomó importancia, la información residió en su cerebro todo este tiempo, el caso era inusual, pero nada más que eso, un caso inusual que sería archivado, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que todos se olvidasen de las atrocidades del agresor y de las pérdidas.

—Nuestro nuevo _aliado_, posee _los ojos _—aseguró el hombre como si se refiriese a la lista del supermercado, lo cual incomodó a un par de presentes, ¿acaso Oleksandr les estaba insinuando que ahora poseían otro _cuaderno_? De ser así, eso explicaría su tono casual, aunque Oleksandr nunca les diría literalmente lo que sus movimientos significaban, sus acciones no hablaban por sí solas y sus palabras no hacían más que confundirlos, en definitiva odiaban eso de él—. Estamos un paso adelante de KIRA, o más bien lo estaremos cuando lleguemos a Japón… —esta vez las reacciones se acoplaron más a lo que su imaginación había prefabricado desde el principio, con esto la sesión terminaría y nadie podría refutar sus planes, Oleksandr había ganado nuevamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la sesión se diera por finalizada y los individuos dejasen la habitación semivacía, pero no fue hasta entonces que la verdadera sesión dio comienzo —dejando de lado al resto—, Irina y los Markov por voto unánime resolvieron no informarle a los demás el hecho de que el segundo cuaderno no existía, todos afirmaron que "Lo que ellos no sepan,_ no les dañará_", el eufemismo de aquellas palabras fue palpable, lo peor estaba por venir y Oleksandr simplemente lo reportaría como "daño _colateral_".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo el mes pasado... No se preocupen sí tardo en actualizar, tengo en mente el terminar esta historia, así que sin importar qué tendrán continuación cada cierto tiempo :'3

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta este punto, por favor comenten, sus opiniones son apreciadas, ya que son una de mis motivaciones para continuar con la historia, además de que me permiten saber que piensan de la historia o los personajes, cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia será bien recibida! ^^- !

En cuanto a las aclaraciones del capítulo, tengo lo siguiente:

* Como ya lo habrán notado, en este cap. Aleksandr aparece nombrado como Oleksandr, la razón por la que decidí cambiarlo (en este y el otro cap...) es porque me parece más cercano a la versión rusa, foneticamente hablando... aunque la pronunciación sigue siendo la misma que en Aleksandr, ya que en el idioma, a veces la "o" es pronunciada como "a".

* Los apellidos rusos cambian acorde al sexo de la persona, por ello el padre de Irina era "Sergey Uvarov", mientras que Irina, por ser mujer, obtiene la versión femenina del apellido, que es: Uvarova

* Cuando Oleksandr dice "Sergeyevna", se refiere a Irina. Sergeyevna es el patronimio ruso que indica que Irina es "la hija de Sergey", por lo general lo suelen utilizar en lugar de un segundo nombre, en cuanto a la estructura, ya que está muy lejos de ser uno... En cuando al uso diario del patronimio, la gente lo emplea para referirse a alguien comunmente, aunque le da cierta formalidad a la plática.

* Dmitri es una de las versiones rusas de Demetrio y es pronunciada "Dimitri".

*Yelena es una de las versiones rusas de Elena y se pronuncia "Yeliena".

Sí tienen alguna duda en cuanto al capítulo o los títulos, no duden en mencionarlo en un comentario o mp~ :'D


	5. Misfortune

**Cap. 4: Misfortune**

La multitud de personas encubría perfectamente sus presencias, repentinamente el usar el aeropuerto pareció una buena idea, especialmente por el hecho de que mucha gente de origen asiático acostumbraba a utilizar mascarillas, las gripes y enfermedades contagiosas de la época les obligaba a tomar precaución, que por muy exagerada que pareciese, le trajo a Irina la perfecta ventaja para ocultar su identidad de cualquier potencial peligro, sólo debería de retirarla cuando fuese _necesario_.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con un júbilo insano, tras haber pasado la seguridad de migración y finalmente abordado su vuelo correspondiente, todo iba acorde a lo planeado, ella sería una simple joven que regresaba a su país natal con el consentimiento de su tutor legal, mientras que los Markov serían una familia ocasional que iba de vacaciones a un país casi vecino. Por otro lado, Beyond Birthday se había infiltrado a Japón vía marítima con casi una semana de anticipación, puesto a que el haberlo trasladado desde los Estados Unidos hasta Rusia, había sido demasiado complicado, el burlar la seguridad del aeropuerto no era tan fácil como lo parecía en la teoría.

Después de unas tediosas once horas de vuelo, los Markov e Irina finalmente habían arribado a su destino: Tokyo, Japón. Irina estaba en casa y al mando nuevamente. Una mueca torcida se tiñó sobre sus facciones cubiertas tras salir del aeropuerto, ahora sólo debían de encontrar a KIRA y comenzar su cacería. No debía de ser tan difícil el encontrarle, habría sido peor si KIRA se encontrase en un país como Rusia o los Estados Unidos, Japón era un lugar de proporciones relativamente pequeñas, si se le comparaba con esos otros dos países.

Uvarova se despidió de los Markov, mientras se dividían en direcciones opuestas, la familia rusa encontraría el reposo que necesitaban en un hotel, a diferencia de Irina, quien debería de enfrentar su vacía realidad: una vivienda abandonada, que no haría otra cosa más que traerle recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, sus padres ya no estarían para recibirla tras el viaje, nadie la esperaba, la joven no encontraría ni siquiera el atisbo de todos los empleados, que alguna vez pusieron en función aquella residencia, aunque todo aquello fuese natural, no dejaría de impresionarle, todavía parecía mentira para Irina que sus padres ya no existían, que ella había pasado casi medio año en un orfanato a causa de la ausencia de un tutor legal, Oleksandr apenas y había tenido tiempo para desvanecer sus acciones por debajo de la mesa, junto con su rostro y nombre, la muerte de su esposa no fue precisamente la mejor muestra del poder de KIRA, sin embargo esa fue la advertencia que Oleksandr necesitaba… Irina por su cuenta tuvo que afrontar la realidad de aquel orfanato en donde nadie le daría un trato especial, aunque ella tampoco tenía de que quejarse, nunca se le maltrató de ninguna manera, pero su existencia fue claramente casi ignorada, nadie deseaba adoptar a una "adorable" adolescente con edad próxima a la mayoría de edad rusa, las dichosas hormonas que le hacían fama a su edad tampoco le eran beneficiosas a la hora de ser presentada frente a los visitantes, ya que todo el mundo asumía que Irina no sería una excepción a la regla, talvez si ella no hubiera sido tan amargada alguien se habría dignado a adoptarla —o probablemente no—, la verdad era que ella nunca lo sabría y eso no era una de sus preocupaciones en aquel momento, lo importante era que Oleksandr le había encontrado después de tantos meses de búsqueda y que ahora era su tutor legal —pero más importante, alguien que estaba dispuesto a financiar su respuesta a las acciones de KIRA—, la diosa de la fortuna le sonreía a la muchacha de mirada y cabello oscuro.

Irina miró con ojos de plato su antiguo hogar tras bajar de aquel taxi, el lugar había decaído bastante desde su última visita, el polvo y el óxido se habían apoderado de cada rincón de la casa, el invierno y el descuido de la propiedad fueron de la mano, era casi inverosímil la facilidad con la que la casa se había ido a la ruina en cuestión de un año. "Un año…" pensó la muchacha. 12 meses, 52 semanas, 365 días, 8,760 horas, 525,600 minutos, 31,556,925.9747 segundos, desde entonces sus padres ya no estaban en este plano terrenal, su mañana sería de luto al confrontar el aniversario de aquellas muertes.

La chica caminó con algo similar a la zozobra, hasta que se adentró a la casa que tantas memorias conservaba. Una vez instalada, sacó de una de sus maletas una pequeña caja de tinte para el cabello, ahí estaba su boleto a la "normalidad" en Japón, ella sólo debía de ajustarse a la moda local y comenzar con su rastreo del paradero de KIRA.

Los ojos de la joven miraron intensamente aquel espejo amplio del baño, mientras que su color de cabello cambiaba con el químico. Los caracteres de su nombre flotaban descuidadamente sobre su cabeza, Irina nunca podría saber su fecha de muerte, sólo un verdadero Shinigami podría, eso le frustraba y reconfortaba al mismo tiempo, ella necesitaba saber si su muerte era próxima, ese sería el perfecto indicador de la presencia de KIRA, sólo alguien como KIRA le querría muerta, ya que todos los enemigos de sus padres no se arriesgarían a dar un movimiento en falso, hoy en día cualquier cosa alertaba a KIRA, era precisamente eso lo que −irónicamente− protegía a Irina, ella no tenía ningún registro judicial, tampoco fotografías expuestas al público, sus padres se encargaron toda la vida de ocultar su figura de los medios de comunicación, por simple medida de seguridad, después de todo Irina era su única hija y habían demasiados peligros en aquel medio, muchos individuos estaban más que dispuestos a arrebatarla de sus manos.

El carmín de aquellas orbes, pareció intensificarse con el sólo recuerdo de cómo la Death Note llegó a las manos de la joven, fue en una tarde en la biblioteca de los Markov, cuando Irina apenas y llevaba unas dos semanas de aceptación sobre la muerte de sus padres, para ella ahora la existencia de un ser superior si era creíble, sus padres habían sigo _juzgados_ por aquel ser, su castigo era más que crudo: morir. Irina apenas había cambiado su mentalidad respecto al tema, después de todo _no había nada que ella pudiera hacer_, esa había sido la voluntad de aquel que estaba dispuesto a juzgar y castigar con puño de acero, a aquellos que se atrevieran a transgredir las leyes "terrenales y divinas", la joven Uvarova incluso había comenzado a leer libros respecto al tema, en un intento por encontrar una respuesta adecuada a sus dudas y conflictos existenciales. Fue ahí, en uno de los rincones más aislados de la biblioteca, mientras que ella leía uno de esos textos, que como un contraejemplo, la Death Note cayó furiosa sobre la cabeza de la joven y con un rebote soltó el libro de las manos de la muchacha, quedando abierta de par en par sobre el otro texto y que pese a tener sus páginas en blanco, le trajo eventualmente una epifanía sobre lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Fue en aquel día que la llama de terror por los Shinigami y odio por KIRA nació en _Irina Sergeyevna Uvarova_.


End file.
